Une étoile filante pour un bonheur !
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Shizuru, une nouvelle fois rejetée par Natsuki, fait un vœu en voyant une étoile filante passée ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre un : L'étoile filante**_

Mes poumons sont en feu mais qu'importe, je continue de courir droit devant moi, la tête baissée, les yeux mi clos, les larmes m'aveuglant. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur, mon coeur me fait mal à en mourir et ma raison s'est envolée au loin depuis bien longtemps. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'échapper à la cruelle réalité et aux malheureuses pensées qui me taraudent. Le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux est flou et trop sombre pour me laisser distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard, arriva, je me prends les pieds dans la racine 'un arbre qui s'est amusée à pousser en dehors de la terre. Je fais un vol plané et glisse sur plusieurs mètres, m'égratignant de toutes parts avant de m'étaler de tout mon long dans une flaque de boue.

Je lâche un hurlement de souffrance suivit d'un juron tout en me redressant. Maintenant à quatre pattes, je tente de me mettre debout mais une furieuse douleur décide de se faire entendre dans ma cheville droite. Mécontente et meurtrie, je cogne la terre humide de mon poing ensanglanté.

Je reste quelques instants, agenouillée et tremblante, couverte de boue et trempée jusqu'aux os, fixant la forêt, me demandant comment j'avais atterrit là. Je me remémore, encore une fois, le rejet et le visage dégoûté de Natsuki, alors que je suis secouée de sanglots.

Je finis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, par me redresser avec difficulté afin de m'asseoir contre le tronc creux d'un arbre à quelques centimètres de là.

J'essuie, comme je le peux, mon visage sali à l'aide d'un pan de ma veste humide et attrape mon pied en croisant ma jambe droite sur l'autre pour observer ma cheville qui commence à gonfler à une vitesse hallucinante et prends petit à petit une teinte violette.

Je pousse un soupire de frustration et balaye l'endroit du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque secours, en vain.

Regrettant, maintenant, amèrement ma petite escapade, je tâte mes poches à la recherche de mon portable et finalement, me rends compte que je ne l'ai plus. Un nouveau juron m'échappe. C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi tout ça doit me tomber dessus le même soir ? Va trouver de l'aide sans portable, dans une forêt de nuit ! Je vais pas rester comme ça toute la nuit ... Attends, ça serait encore pire si on ne me retrouvait jamais ! Une goutte de sueur vient perler sur mon front. Pas question que je meures ici à mon âge !

Je tentes une nouvelle fois de me mettre sur mes deux pieds, malheureusement, mon corps en a décidé autrement. Je me relaisses tomber lourdement, baissant les bras, désespérée et lasse de tout.

Je baille longuement, mes paupières se font aussi lourdes que mes membres et mes yeux me piquent alors que l'air frais passant sur mes habits humides pressés contre ma peau me fait frissonner.

Un mouvement dans le ciel me fait lever la tête, une étoile filante finit sa course et attire mon regard. Je me murmure à moi même avec ironie :

-Que c'est romantique ... Je te parie que des tonnes de couples sont en train de se faire des mamours, maintenant, après avoir souhaiter d'être ensemble pour toujours ...

Je baisse les yeux et observe mes bras qui avaient, un peu plus tôt, enlacé Natsuki avant qu'elle ne les rejette avec froideur et rougissement. Quelle chance ... Si seulement, elle acceptait mes sentiments, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ! À cette heure, je devrais déjà être dans mon lit bien au chaud et propre ... Au lieu de ça, je risque de mourir de froid, de faim et de soif dans la saleté et la tempête, qui plus est seule ! En tout cas, je préfère ça à un potentiel viol ou meurtre ... Ou les deux peut être bien ! Je tressaillit, imaginant déjà ma photo en première page, surmontée d'un titre horrifique du genre « La Kaicho de Fuuka retrouver morte ce matin ! ». Cependant, une belle souffrance vient se poser sur mon coeur, un infime espoir. Peut être que Natsuki sera abattue par la nouvelle et qu'elle déposera des bouquets sur ma tombe ... La mort me paraît soudainement plus douce et ce sentiment de soulagement qui commence à m'habiter me rappelle à quel point mon amour est égoïste. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Natsuki ! Je veux simplement qu'elle m'aime ! Est ce si compliqué à réaliser ?

Mon regard se reporte vers les cieux. On dit que les étoiles filantes réalisent n'importe quel souhait, alors t'as intérêt à être à la hauteur ! T'es prête ? Je souhaites que Natsuki et moi sortions ensemble !

Je ferme les yeux avec force et compte jusqu'à dix avant de les rouvrir pour m'apercevoir, avec déception, que rien n'a changé. Je ne peux retenir un rire ironique. Qu'est ce que tu croyais, Shizuru ? Que ça allait marcher ? Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est qu'une étoile, un morceau de terre en feu !

Je croise mes bras sur mon torse et referme les yeux en soupirant. J'aurais essayé au moins !

Quelques minutes passent et je finis pas sombrer dans un lourd sommeil avec une unique pensée. Je vais faire un petit somme et après j'irais m'excuser de mon égoïsme, encore une fois, auprès de Ma Natsuki ...

C'est court comme un prologue mais je vous souffle dessus les gens ! XD N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deux : Un rêve ?**_

Une sonnerie assourdissante retentit et me tire de mon lourd sommeil avec sévérité. Mes tympans trop vite et si fortement sollicités supportent très mal le vacarme et me le font savoir pas une douleur aiguë s'éveillant.

Je lâche un juron. La journée commence bien !

Mon esprit encore légèrement endormi, ne réagit pas aux mouvements du matelas et des draps se fripant et encore moins aux grincements des ressorts de mon lit.

Mon oreille distingue un son particulier mettant fin à ma torture.

Je sors peu à peu des brumes du sommeil, j'entrouvre les yeux =_= mais un vif rayon m'éblouit et m'oblige à les refermer avec une grimace de douleur. X.X C'est un soupir agacé qui finit de m'extirper de ma somnolence, un soupir agacé que je n'aurais pas du entendre.

Un bras vient encercler ma taille, un corps vient se serrer contre le mien, une poitrine vient se presser contre mon dos et un visage vient s'enfouir dans mon cou. Ce souffle sur ma nuque me pétrifie, trop paniquée, je n'esquisses aucun geste. De tortueuses questions viennent envahir mon esprit tandis que le rythme de ma respiration accélère.

L'inconnue reste ainsi allongée à mes côtés pendant quelques minutes interminables durant lesquelles je n'ose rien faire, puis finit par se relever doucement pour venir déposer un baiser frivole sur ma joue.

J'entrouvre discrètement mes yeux, _ essayant de reconnaître l'intruse mais je n'arrives qu'à distinguer sa silhouette. Pas de doute, c'est une fille ! Restes à savoir ce qu'elle fait dans mon lit ... Il manquerait plus que des membres de mon fan club ne se permettent une telle familiarité !

La jeune femme s'assoit tout en soupirant et s'étirant, puis je sens une main venir caresser mes cheveux avec affectuosité, accompagnée de ces quelques mots prononcés avec douceur :

-Mon amour, il est temps de se lever ...

Je reste stupéfaite. Cette voix ! C'est celle de Natsuki ! Attends c'est impossible ! O.O

Je me relèves en toute vitesse pour m'en assurer. Mes yeux croisent un regard émeraude étonné, avant d'être aveuglés par une nuée de petits points lumineux. Je détournes mon regard et place une de mes mains sur mon front en gardant mes paupières fermées. X.X Une fois le vertige passé, je recouvre la vue et observe avec intérêt celle me faisant maintenant face.

C'est bien Natsuki ! Mais pourquoi est elle ici ?

La brune me dévisages avec inquiétude et ses lèvres ne mettent pas longtemps à demander avec hésitation :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je continue de la fixer, déconcertée et lui réponds suspicieusement =_= :

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle reste bouche bée quelques instants, semblant chercher la signification de mes paroles. O.O

-Comment ça ?

Je me recule et lui lance avec indignation :

-C'est ton nouveau jeu ? Ça t'amuses de me séduire pour mieux me rejeter après ? Ne joues pas avec mes sentiments ! _

Elle reste confuse et me demande avec incompréhension :

-Quoi ? Te rejeter ? Mais ...

Je l'interromps, agacée :

-Ne cherches pas d'excuses ! Hier encore, tu m'as fait le même coup ! Cette façon de m'attirer puis de me repousser ... Ça doit cesser ! Par ta faute, je me suis retrouvée au milieu de cette maudite forêt, sans moyen d'en réchapper et ...

Je m'arrête dans mon sermon et réfléchit longuement. Mais qu'est ce que je fichais ici ? Natsuki m'avait ramené ? Comment aurait elle deviné ma position ? J'inspecte ma cheville droite puis la gauche, ainsi que mes poings. Rien ... C'est quoi ce bazar ? O.o

Soudain, une lueur passe dans les émeraudes de Natsuki qui pousse un long soupir de soulagement suivit d'un « J'ai compris ! » ^^

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, Shizuru ?

Un cauchemar ? Même si c'était le cas, je me souviendrais, quand même, de la raison de ta présence ici !

Je remue mes souvenirs, en vain. La brune me lance un regard inquiet auquel je réponds simplement d'un hochement de tête pour la rassurer. Elle s'approche de moi lentement avant de m'attirer au creux de ses bras chaleureux. Je laisses ma tête reposer sur son épaule, ferme les paupières et respire son odeur avec quiétude, laissant mes doutes de côtés, profitant du moment présent.

À chaque question posée, je me contente de répondre par monosyllabes.

-Ça va aller ? Tu veux en parler ? Tu m'en veux ?

Mais je ne peux rester impassible à sa dernière question :

-Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ?

Je relève brusquement ma tête, surprise O.O et plonge mon regard dans le sien, essayant d'y déceler un quelconque mensonge. Ses yeux pétillent d'amour et de sincérité. Elle avance son visage vers le mien et appose ses lèvres sur les miennes en murmurant trois mots si simples mais si magnifiques :

-Je t'aime ...

Un moment de flottement. Je n'arrives pas à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive, même cette douce pression sur mes lèvres ne peut me tirer de ma stupeur, ni cette main caressant ma nuque, ni cette autre serrant la mienne. O.o Et alors qu'elle se recule, seulement à cet instant, je me rends compte de ce que Natsuki a fait. Qu'avait elle donc en tête ? Que lui arrivait il subitement ? Quelque chose cloche !

J'ai beau me creusait les méninges, o.o je ne comprends toujours pas cette situation et Natsuki continue de me bombarder de questions silencieuses. Les yeux grands ouverts, un sourcil haussé, les lèvres entrouvertes, sa main se resserrant sur la mienne ... Elle me demande une explication, observe ma réaction et finalement m'implore :

-Shizuru ... Dis quelque chose, voyons ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? ^^'

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, gênée, ne sachant quoi répondre et je bafouilles :

-Désolé ... Je ne sais pas ... Tu ne penses pas que tout ça est un peu rapide ? Je veux dire que ... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça ... Tu vois ?

Son incompréhension laisse place à une moue boudeuse, elle marmonne d'un ton adorable :

-Je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit ! Je sais que je ne montre pas assez mes sentiments mais ... Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je fais des efforts, tu sais ? D'ailleurs ça va faire plusieurs jours que je te réveilles comme ça, alors ... Même hier, je ...

Elle s'arrête, rougis fortement et détournes le regard pour ajouter, embarrassée : /_/

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses aussi vexantes !

Puis ne semblant pas vouloir que je répondes, (En temps normal, je l'aurais sûrement taquinée) elle enchaîne, les joues encore rouges de honte :

-Bon, on va prendre notre douche ? On va finir par être en retard !

J'écarquille les yeux et bafouilles de nouveau :

-Pardon ? « Notre ... Notre douche »? O.O

Mon cerveau se met en circuit fermé et une image perverse s'impose à mon esprit alors que mes joues se colorent d'une teinte pourpre s'alliant à mes yeux.

Natsuki se lève et s'étire de nouveau, en me disant simplement :

-Oui, « notre douche » ! C'est toi qui insistait pour qu'on la prenne ensemble ! =_=

Quand j'aurais pu te réclamer ça ? Je comprends plus rien ! À moins que ...

Je tournes mon regard vers le calendrier accroché au fond de la pièce. Même si j'étais victime d'amnésie, le temps aurait passé ! En plus hier ... J'étais seule dans cette forêt qui plus est blessée, trempée et recouverte de boue ! Alors ... Qu'est ce que je faisait ici avec Natsuki, en parfait santé, sèche et propre ?

« Ma petite amie » ne m'accorde pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et insiste :

-Alors ?

Non, je ne suis pas prêtes pour ça ! Absolument pas !

-Shizuru, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives, bon sang ?

Vite quelque chose pour m'esquiver ... Et puis zut !

-Ara, Natsuki ... Vas y en première, j'ai un peu de mal ce matin !

Elle m'observe, suspicieuse mais bien vite une nouvelle lueur de compréhension passe dans son splendide regard.

-Ah ... Euh, une envie pressante ? Bah, vas te doucher maintenant, je vais préparer le déjeuner ... À moins que ...

Quoi ? C'est quoi ce « une envie pressante » ? Attends, c'est pas ça ! Oh et puis tant pis !

Je me lève, sans lui laisser le temps de finir et me dirige à pas rapides vers la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte. Je me laisses, alors, glisser le long du bois en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

Soit c'est moi, soit Natsuki a disjonctée ... Mais complètement alors ! ^^'

Après un long moment de réflections, je décide de me lever et de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je m'apprête à ouvrir le robinet quand je m'aperçois de la présence d'un nécessaire de toilette ne m'appartenant pas. Je préfère, cette fois, m'abstenir de chercher une quelconque réponse à mes question, sachant bien cette action vaine.

Je pousse le rideau de douche sur le côté, avant de me déshabiller et d'entrer dans la baignoire.

Quand l'eau chaude se met à couler sur mes épaules je lâche un soupir de contentement et décale ma tête de quelques centimètres de sorte à ce que les gouttes ruissellent sur mon visage.

Qu'allais je bien pouvoir faire ? Il fallait que Natsuki se ressaisisse ou que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait ! Peut être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, après tout ... Le réveil allait être atroce !

Mes joues prennent une teinte cramoisie quand je me remémore ces dernières paroles.

En plus, elle croit que je suis en train de soulager une « envie pressante », quelle image elle va avoir de moi maintenant ? Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, décidant, pour le moment de laisser toutes ces interrogations de côté.

Je finis de prendre ma douche en vitesse, attrape mon peignoir cousu dans un tissu violet parcouru de roses rouges plus ou moins petites et pose ma main sur la poignée de porte. Je suppose que Natsuki va encore me dire : « Hein ? Mais c'est pas la première fois que je te vois sortir à poil de la salle de bain ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je soupire et fais irruption dans la chambre/salon de mon dortoir. Natsuki est de dos, face à la cuisinière, elle semble préparer quelque chose. En voyant cela, mon esprit fait tilt. Attends, Natsuki prépare le petit déjeuner ? Alors, c'était ça son plan ? Son plan ultime pour malmener mon coeur et mes sentiments ? Elle voulait réaliser mes fantasmes de femme amoureuse pour mieux m'empoisonner ! Quel cruauté !

Je ne peux pas retenir un rire ironique qui attire l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle se retourne et me défie du regard, semblant déjà savoir ce que j'allais dire. Je m'appuis contre le mur du salon et lui lance d'un ton taquin :

-Ça me fait tout drôle de te voir cuisiner ... Natsuki ? ^^'

Elle soutient mon regard et je continue en plongeant mon visage dans mes mains, faisant mine de pleurer :

-Tu cherches à m'empoisonner ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? T.T

Ma petite louve retourne à la préparation du petit déjeuner sans m'accorder plus d'attention à ma grande déception, en me lançant avec agacement :

-Tu comptes faire cette blague à chaque fois que je cuisinerais ? J'ai pas demandé à Mai de m'apprendre à cuisiner pour rien ! La dernière fois tu as bien fini ton assiette, non ?

Je me souviens pas que tu m'es préparé ne serait ce qu'un plat.

-Peut être bien ... C'était quand la dernière fois ?

Natsuki saisit deux assiettes dans un des meubles et y dépose quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à distinguer de loin, tout en me répondant calmement :

-Sympa ! Tu t'en souviens même plus ! Il y a trois jours, Mai m'avait aidé ! =_=

Donc d'après elle, ça fait plusieurs jours que l'on est ensemble ... Ça reste à vérifier ...

-Natsuki, mon amour ? ^^

Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur, prends une bouteille de jus d'orange et verse le contenu dans deux grands verres, en me répondant par une monosyllabe.

Tiens ... Aucune réaction face aux surnoms ?

-Ma chérie, tu te souviens de notre première sortie en amoureuses ? ^^

La dénommée « Ma chérie » fait glisser le contenu de la poêle dans chaque assiette avant de déposer l'ustensile dans l'évier et d'allumer l'eau.

Ce fait, elle se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres et me réponds :

-Bien sûr ! Il y a cinq mois : Un rendez vous au cinéma avant un restaurant en vogue, se terminant lamentablement sur un baiser raté suivit de bredouillements incompréhensibles. En tout cas c'est le résumé que tu fais à chaque personne ! ^^

Mais oui, comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Quelle idiote je fais ! Attendez une minute ... Comment cela se fait que je ne m'en rappelle toujours pas ? Ma pauvre Natsuki, ta santé mentale se dégrade de seconde en seconde ! ^^'

Je fais mine de me remémorer un moment précis, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, façon grande mélancolique et lui dit d'un ton nostalgique :

-Mais oui, bien sûr ...

Elle se retourne, saisit les deux plateaux où est disposé verres, assiettes et couverts avec difficulté avant de se diriger vers la petite table de la chambre/salon _ pour les déposer délicatement, faisant attention de ne rien renverser. Je l'observe attentivement, quand une curiosité vient titiller mon esprit et rougir mes joues.

-Et notre première fois ? ^/_/^'

Je m'étonnes de ma propre question. O.O Qu'est ce qu'il me prends ? Shizuru, tu es folle ?

Des suées me viennent, ma bouche s'assèche et mon regard s'agite en tout sens, trahissant ma gène. _ _ Je tente vainement de fixer un point invisibles et de me reprendre alors que le corps de Natsuki est parcouru de frissons.

Elle se retourne, rouge de honte, la bouche grand ouverte, les yeux écarquillés O/./O et tente de prononcer, sans y arriver, quelques mots. Puis se reprenant quelques peu, elle détourne le regard, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux plateaux, en me répondant dans un marmonnement presque inaudible :

-Oui, je m'en souviens ...

Préférant éviter le sujet, elle me lance avec une colère feinte _ :

-Bon, on se le prend se petit déjeuner ou non ?

Je reste interdite. Quoi ? J'aurais complètement occulter ma première fois ... Ma première fois avec Natsuki ? Mon dieu ... =_= T'es plus atteinte que je le pensais, ma pauvre ! ^^''

Je finis tout de même par m'asseoir à ses côtés me rendant compte que je faisais face à une sacrée dérangée et encore ce n'était qu'un euphémisme . La jeune femme que je croyais connaître reste silencieuse et se contente d'engloutir la nourriture à toute vitesse avant de déposer son plateau dans l'évier et d'éteindre l'eau.

Elle me lance un regard inquiet en biais _ avant de se rendre à la salle de bain sans me laisser le temps de la questionner plus longuement.

Je porte avec méfiance un morceau de crêpe recouvert de chantilly à mes lèvres avant de mordre dedans. =_= À ma grande surprise, O.O cela est plutôt bon et cette bouchée me laisse un arrière goût de citron.

La soudaine folie de Natsuki avait au moins amené un point positif avec elle. Maintenant elle cuisinait comme un chef ! ^^ Ma Natsuki a bien grandie ! T.T

Je finis mon délicieux repas, vais poser mon plateau-repas par dessus celui de ma louve et entrouvres la porte de salle de bain, alors que la possibilité d'entrevoir ma belle complètement nue me teinte les joues. -/_/-

J'observe rapidement l'intérieur de la pièce, je ne vois qu'un rideau de douche tiré ainsi qu'une fine silhouette se dessinant au travers et j'entends le bruit familier de l'eau coulant avec langueur sur un corps. Une soudaine envie d'aller voir ça de plus près vient frapper à la porte de mon esprit déjà bien perverti mais je tiens bon _ et je refermes la porte en poussant un long soupir déçu. Puis je me dirige vers la commode avant de tirer un tiroir (XD) vers moi dans le but de trouver une quelconque explication à m situation.

Je ne découvres que des sous vêtements sexy, sûrement ceux de Natsuki. Un sourire pervers vient se placer sur mes lèvres alors que je saisi un ensemble, imaginant déjà mon amour le porter *o* mais je me reprends bien vite et jette le tout dans le tiroir avant de le refermer en secouant la tête.

J'ouvre les autres tiroirs et placards mais ne découvres que des habits m'appartenant ou lui appartenant.

Elle n'avait pas mit de temps à s'installer ... =_= Je me tourne vers la table de chevet, m'approche et fait coulisser le tiroir vers moi.

Surprise ! O.O Rouge de honte, je referme le meuble et me laisses tomber sur le lit, les mains posées sur mon visage. Nom de Dieu ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Des ... Des menottes ? O/_/O Mais qu'est ce que des menottes faisaient chez moi ? Je me relève, subitement et secoue la tête en signe de négation. Non, non, non ! Je ne veux rien savoir même si il y a d'autres choses de ce genre dans mon dortoir ! _

Je me rends à l'évier et décide de faire la vaisselle en essayant de penser à autre chose, en vain.

Natsuki fait un aller retour avec, sûrement, des vêtements sous le bras, d'après ce que j'en déduis des bruits des ses pas et des placards qui claquent, n'osant pas me retourner et risquer de la découvrir en tenue d'Ève, se baladant dans le dortoir. Bon, j'avoue j'avais quelque peu zieuter _ mais je me suis pas fait avoir ... -_- Normalement !

Alors que je coupe l'eau, une main silencieuse et rapide s'abat sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait dans un soubresaut me retourner, effrayée avec un couteau fraîchement lavé en main. 0 (YATAAA)

Ma pauvre Natsuki, les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, un couteau menaçant au dessus de sa tête, reste figée dans une attitude d'horreur. OoO

Mon sang se glace dans mes veine, je n'esquisses aucun geste. Qu'avais je tenté de faire ? Un silence pesant s'installe et je décide de le briser en jetant mon arme et en bafouillant :

-Ara, ara ... Natsuki, tu m'as fait peur !

La brune fait un pas en arrière, éberluée O.o et me dévisage longuement avant de me demander, inquiète :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Maintenant que tu as tenté de m'assassiner, je pourrais peut ere avoir des explications ?

Je lâche un rire nerveux, une goutte de sueur venant perler sur mon front ^^' et lui réponds d'un mensonge marécageux, m'embourbant de plus en plus dans une gêne totale :

-C'est, c'est, c'est mon cauchemar ! Je suis désolée, Natsuki ! C'est juste ... Comment dire ? J'ai juste rêvé de cet instant mais c'était pas toi, si c'était toi, en fait mais c'était une Natsuki Maléfique et elle faisait « Argh ! Je vais te tuer Bubuzuke ! » Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ... Je suis stupide !

Je sens mes joues bouillir. /_/ Ça pour être stupide, Shizuru, tu l'es !

M'attendant à un reproche ou à un sermon, je reste interloquée o.o quand deux bras viennent me serrer dans une étreinte réconfortante et qu'une voix émue me murmure à l'oreille :

-Shizuru ... Tu aurais du m'en parler ! Tu sais ? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! Je t'aimes trop pour ça ! Ça va aller ?

Elle dépose un baiser suivit de deux autres sur ma joue tandis que je hoche lentement la tête et qu'un air hagard vient se placer sur mon visage. =_= Non mais il fallait être idiot pour croire un tel baratin ! Natsuki avait perdu des neurones dans la douche ? Elle avait peut être glissé sur une flaque et après elle s'était explosé le crâne sur le robinet ou peut être qu'elle s'était cognée pendant son sommeil et toute sa logique s'était évanouie, va savoir !

Elle me relâche et me lance d'un ton rassurant ^^:

-Bien ! N'y penses plus et finis de te préparer pendant que je fais le lit !

L'air débile, =_= je lui obéis et finis par la suivre jusqu'en bas de l'appartement.

Là, elle enfile sa combinaison, enfourche sa moto, me tends un bas de pantalon en cuir que j'enfile ainsi qu'un casque puis je m'assoies derrière elle, m'accrochant à sa taille alors qu'elle fait vrombir le moteur. J'enfouis mon visage derrière son épaule, la soudaine vitesse associée aux précédents évènements me donnant la nausée et ces mêmes questions qui m'assaillent sans cesse :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Natsuki ? Suis je en plein rêve ou en plein cauchemar ?

_**Commentaire de fin :**_

Bon pour tout ceux qui se demandent qu'est ce que viennent faire tout ces smileys dans mon texte :

En clair, après avoir finit d'écrire sur papier mon petit chapitres de quinze pages (D'ailleurs ça fait beaucoup moins de paragraphes que je l'aurais cru, une fois taper sur mon ordinateur !), je l'ai fait lire à une certaine personne que j'appellerais ici Mademoiselle X. Cette dernière l'a donc lu et apprécié puis m'a fait part d'un problème particulier dont certaines personnes pourraient être victime, à savoir, la représentation imagée des expressions de personnages ! Ayant réfléchit rapidement sur la question (Bah oui, j'allais quand même pas me prendre trois ans la tête dessus !), je me suis décidé à mettre « quelques smileys » par ci par là mais ayant trop surcharger le texte, j'ai fait l'effort d'en supprimer quelques uns, où la simple description semblait suffire. De ce fait, j'ai pris un peu plus de temps, pour ainsi dire une éternité, à finir de taper tout le texte.

Vous pouvez aussi remarquer quelques parenthèses qui sont en fait, pour la plupart, des commentaires de l'auteur, c'est à dire moi, héééééééeee « Rire de débile », faits durant l'écriture.

Aussi, pour ceux désirant le chapitre intégral, ils peuvent si ils le souhaitent, le lire ou relire sur le site ou je ne devrais pas tarder à le poster sans smileys.

Pour ceux ayant apprécier le texte original, celui avec les smileys bien sûr, qu'ils ne se dérangent pas pour laisser des commentaires ainsi que les autres ! ^^

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'au bout !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre trois : Une réalité ?**_

Trop rapidement à mon goût, nous nous arrêtons devant l'académie Fuuka.

J'enlève mon casque, tout en secouant la tête pour remettre mes cheveux en place et en soupirant. Je descends de la bécane, vite imitée par ma brune avant de faire descendre mon bas et épousseter ma jupe. Je me retourne vers ma belle qui dépose sa combinaison sur sa moto, avant de passer délicatement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle fait un tour sur elle même pour me faire face puis finit par s'appuyer sur sa Suzuki, semblant attendre quelque chose, les yeux clos. -.-

Je la dévisages, légèrement paniquée. . Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? Je ferais mieux de te dire la vérité maintenant ! Non ... Non, il ne faut pas la brusquer ! Cherches ce qu'elle veut Shizuru, Cherches ! Je retourne mon cerveau en tout sens alors que ses beaux émeraudes s'ouvre avec langueur. =-=

-Shizuru ? oo

Une goutte de sueur vient perler sur mon front, ^^' tandis que j'essaye de garder un visage impassible. Je pose un sourire feint sur mes lèvres et lui lance d'une voix se voulant affectueuse :

-Oui, mon amour ?

Elle fronce ses sourcils, croise ses bras sur son torse et me marmonne avec une moue boudeuse : u.u

-Dépêches toi, bon sang ! On va être en retard ! Approches !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, l'air gênée et lui murmure en m'approchant docilement : ^^'

-Désolé, Natsuki ...

Sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve aux creux de ses bras chaleureux. Elle approche de très près son visage du mien, à tel point que je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Magnifique ! *O* J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ses beaux yeux pétillent, je ne les avais jamais vus d'aussi près. Ils ton d'un magnifique vert foncé, entouré d'une auréole à la teinte sombre et parsemé de petites taches plus claires se confondant de loin. Mon regard descend sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'un rose pâle se séparant de son visage par un fin trait rouge doux, ses lèvres appétissantes que maintenant je me brûle de prendre, m'attirent lentement. Ses cils battent l'air un léger moment avant de se refermer, pour apprécier un peu plus le contact. -.-

Cette sensation s'amuse avec mon coeur comme un gamin s'amuse avec une balle rebondissante, lui faisant louper plusieurs battements.

Et quand ses lèvres se décalent de nouveau, je me retrouve comme un poisson hors de l'eau, happant l'air à la recherche d'oxygène en vain. o Mon visage sûrement rougi vient automatiquement s'enfouir dans son cou avec soulagement. Je lâche un lourd soupir, me reprenant petit à petit. Natsuki me caresse affectueusement les cheveux et me demande avec ironie :

-Ça va ? Tu ne vas pas t'étouffer ?

Elle pose se main sur mon dos pour me le tapoter comme pour m' aider à reprendre ma respiration.

-Un simple baiser te fait autant d'effet ?

Je déplace ma tête et colle mon front contre le haut de sa poitrine, honteuse, essayant de cacher mes rougeurs. /./ Elle saisit mon menton entre deux doigts et relève mon visage vers le sien avant de murmurer d'un ton provocateur :

-Alors, prépares toi pour celui là ... ^^

Elle amène mes lèvres, à nouveau, aux siennes, les rapprochant dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent avec douceur. Ce fait, ma belle agrippe directement ma nuque m'empêchant de m'enfuir, tandis que la proximité me fait fermer les yeux. Sa bouche descend de quelques centimètres pour me mordiller la lèvre inférieur, doucement puis plus fortement. Elle finit par remonter après mon gémissement de douleur et presse délicatement sa bouche contre la mienne, alors que ma respiration se saccade déjà. Ne pouvant plus me contenter de respirer par le nez, j'entrouvre mes lèvres et Natsuki en profite pour y glisser sa langue.

Je tente de la repousser, mon coeur sur le point d'exploser, en vain. . Natsuki resserre son étreinte et colle son corps au mien avant de continuer son petit jeu. Sa langue vient à l'encontre de la mienne avant de la caresser lentement, elle laisse échapper un soupir de contentement et relâche un peu ma nuque sans toute fois me laisser l'occasion de me défiler.

J'agrippe sa chemise et tente de me détendre, alors que Natsuki accélère le mouvement. Si les baisers de Natsuki étaient aussi délicieux, je n'osais imaginer notre première fois. *O*

Une fois satisfaite,elle glisse sa main dans mon dos et me laisses reprendre ma respiration. Ses lèvres viennent se poser contre ma joue dans un soupir et mes bras enlace déjà avec langueur son cou. ^^ Elle encercle ma taille tandis que je me rappelle avec tristesse que ce doux rêve prendra bientôt fin. T.T

Ma belle décolle lentement sa bouche de ma peau pour me demander avec un sourire : ^^

-On y va ?

Je hoche la tête, peu convaincue et suis Natsuki qui ouvre la marche, heureuse comme tout.

Nous croisons quelques membres de mon Fan Club qui curieusement ne viennent pas nous voir, se contentant de nous observer de loin. Cependant, je n'y fais pas plus attention et continue mon chemin. Une fois arrivées au conseil des étudiants, Natsuki m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me laisser seule devant la porte coulissante que je ne tarde pas à passer.

Je fais quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de me laisser tomber avec lassitude dans mon fauteuil l'air ennuyé, laissant échapper de gros soupirs, sous les ricanements de Reito. u.u

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? On ne t'a plus vu comme ça depuis la dernière fois ou tu t'es disputée avec Miss Kuga !

Je lève mon regard désespéré vers lui et l'implore :

-Reito, je t'en supplies, si tu pouvais un moment oublier ce nom ... =-=

Il me tend une tasse de thé et me réponds avec un air assuré :

-Alors il s'agit bien d'elle ? Très bien, je vais éviter d'en parler ... Bien que tu en aurais bien besoin !oo

Je pose ma main sur mon front, récupérant la boisson et soupire agacée : uOu

-Elle m'assure que cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis avec elle ...

Il s'appuie sur la table me tournant le dos et demande avec incompréhension : Oo

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Je prends une gorgée de thé et lui répond avec franchise : -_-

-Bien sur que non ! Je m'en souviendrais, quand même ! Mais il y a encore des choses que je n'arrives pas à m'expliquer ...

Mon assistant reste silencieux, semblant réfléchir et finalement me déclare d'un ton inquiet, en se tournant vers moi : oO

-Shizuru, tu n'est pas vraiment claire à ce sujet mais il m'avait pourtant semblé que vous étiez ensemble. Je veux dire ... Elle vient te déposer et te chercher tout les jours, plusieurs élèves vous ont vu flirter, vous embrasser ... Bien que ce ne soit que des rumeurs, j'y ai moi même cru ! Et tu as toujours ce sourire et cette lueur dans les yeux ... Je ne suis probablement pas le mieux placé pour le dire mais Shizuru, vous sortez ensemble ! oo

Je la regarde interloquée, oo ma tasse de thé à mi chemin entre ma bouche et la table. Il n'allait pas si mettre lui aussi ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec eux ? Ils avaient dont tous perdu la tête ?

Je me relève brusquement, le toisant sévèrement du regard puis ne décelant aucun mensonge ni moquerie dans son attitude, je me presse de quitter la salle en lui lançant avec un ton résolu :

-Je dois en avoir le coeur net !

Je ne fais qu'accélérer le pas à chaque seconde, en me dirigeant vers une salle de cours dont j'ouvre soudainement la porte avant de m'y engouffrer.

Le professeur, une craie en main, interrompu, l'air éberlué m'observe silencieusement.

Je m'incline et lui offre en guise d'excuse mon plus beau sourire, suivit de ces quelques paroles ^^ :

-Ara, veuillez m'excuser de mon intrusion mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec l'élève Tokiha Mai, s'il vous plaît !

L'instituteur se tourne vers sa classe avec nonchalance et ordonne : u.u

-Et bien, mademoiselle Tokiha, vous avez entendu ? Allez rejoindre notre chère Kaicho !

Je fais une dernière courbette avant d'emmener une certaine rouquine inquiète avec moi dans un coin plus tranquille.

Je m'arrête devant la salle de professeurs vide à cette heure ci, je regarde à travers la porte entrouverte et ne voyant personne, je me tourne vers la lycéenne.

Cette dernière me dévisages, éberluée OO et finit par me demander la voix tremblante d'inquiétude :

-C'est à propos de mon frère ?

Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et lui réponds avec douceur :

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est au sujet de Natsuki ! ^^

Sa mine soucieuse laisse place à un certain étonnement. Mais me dévisages longuement et un sourire amusé vient se peindre sur ses lèvres. ^^

-Que voulez vous savoir, cette fois, Kaicho ?

Comment ça « cette fois » ? C'est la première fois que je t'en parles ! Qu'est ce que vous ...

Un bruit de pas vient interrompre mes pensées. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une furie blonde nommée Haruka tourner au coin d'un escalier avec colère avant de pousser la rouquine à l'intérieur de la pièce et de nous enfermer.

Ce fait, je m'appuies contre un mur en demandant à mon interlocutrice encore hébétée oo de mes manières :

-N'avez vous pas remarquez quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ces derniers temps ?

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, sûrement gênée ^^'' de devoir parlé de sa meilleure amie à une femme qui se serait amusée à lui faire des avances et à lui voler des baisers dès que l'occasion se présentait. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle doit penser de moi.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et me réponds finalement, sincèrement :

-Non, je ne vois pas ... À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que ces temps ci !

Je détournes le regard et lui annonce, ailleurs :

-Elle déclare sortir avec moi depuis longtemps ... .

Mai, toussote légèrement et me demande avec incompréhension : oo

-Et ?

Je la fixe, étonnée puis me penche pour regarder sous un bureau avant de m'avancer vers une armoire et de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant quelque chose puis je me tourne vers la rouquine et demande, le plus sérieux du monde :

-Où sont les caméras ? =-=

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle me questionne : Oo

-Comment ça ?

Je continue de balayer la pièce du regard ., . en lui répondant, suspicieuse :

-Cela me semble évident ! Tout d'abord, cette forêt d'où je sors saine et sauve, ensuite cette histoire incongrue comme quoi je sortirais avec Natsuki et enfin tout ces gens qui nient l'évidence ! C'est un coup monté, n'est ce pas ? Reste à savoir qui en a eu l'idée ... Natsuki peut être ? Elle cherchait le meilleur moyen pour foutre ma vie en l'air, c'est ça ?

L'étonnement de Mai se change, soudainement, en une furieuse colère.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Natsuki n'a toujours voulu que votre bonheur ! Vous ne savez pas tout les efforts qu'elle a fait pour en arriver là ! Tout les votre ne sont rien comparés aux siens ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

Je recule face à cette annonce, elle ne ment pas, cela se voit dans ses yeux ! Je réalise avec effroi que le problème n'est vient pas de Natsuki mais de moi. Que m'était il arrivé ? Avais je vraiment oublié tout ça ? Mais qu'avais oublié au juste et pourquoi ? Qu'allais je faire ? Une goutte de sueur vient perler sur mon front tandis qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je relève mon regard paniqué vers mon interlocutrice et lui demande une dernière fois :

-Je sors vraiment avec Natsuki ?

Elle me répond d'un ton agacé : =-=

-Combien de fois faut il le répéter ? Vous ne comptez quand même pas quitter Natsuki ? Elle ne va jamais s'en remettre !

Je loge ma tête dans mes mains, retournant, encore une fois, ma mémoire en tout sens et lui répond en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, horrifiée :

-Bien sûr que non, je l'aime !

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? oo

Je rebaisse la tête et lui réponds avec désespoir :

-Je ne sais pas ... J'ai tout oublié ! T.T


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre Quatre : Culpabilité ? **_

Alors que Mai contait à notre pauvre Shizuru complètement perdue la vérité exclusif, dans un autre monde délaissé par l'ancienne Hime, on lançait des recherches colossales à travers tout le pays dans le but de retrouver la chère Kaicho disparue dans la nuit.

Le conseil s'était procuré des équipes de choc, des détectives professionnels, des Yakuzas, des bataillons de l'armée et toutes sortes de personnages plus ou moins fréquentables pour retrouver la « Reine » de Fuuka. Ne parlons pas de son Fan Club dont les membres à eux seuls formaient une armée dangereuse. Bref, on mettait tout en oeuvre pour retrouver la lycéenne qui s'était, pour ainsi dire, volatiliser dans la nature laissant ses camarades et surtout une jeune brune dans le désarroi le plus total.

La jeune brune en question nommée Natsuki, comme vous vous en doutiez tous, était donc plongé en plein coeur du désespoir. L'ayant recherché dans les endroits les plus improbables du lycée et de ses alentours, elle avait finit par abandonner et par s'enfermer dans un mutisme total se considérant comme la responsable de ce désastre sans nom. Cloîtrée dans sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale elle ne cessait de ruminer contre sa personne et refusait toute présence n'apportant pas de nouvelles de la disparue. Elle alla même à l'encontre de l'autorité de Mai et d'Haruka qui menaçaient de défoncer la porte. (Bien que cette idée fut vite écartée, les économies de l'école ayant été entièrement gaspillées dans l'inutile chasse à l'homme et ne permettant pas l'installation d'une nouvelle porte).

Au milieu de ses couvertures, à l'agonie, Natsuki culpabilisait comme jamais auparavant. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé la Kaicho encore une fois, (Oui, Culpabilise !) elle se sentait si lâche de ne pouvoir assumer cet amour inconvenant qu'elle éprouvait. Elle aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, l'aimer ... Mais rien que d'y penser, elle rougissait et se méprisait.

La jeune inexpérimentée en amour se surprenait souvent a fantasmer sur sa Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé, a rêver de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de son corps ... Et quand l'objet de son désir s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, la brune était violemment pris de pulsions et se retrouvait dans l'obligation de rejeter sa belle, honteuse de ses envies.

Mais cette fois avait sûrement était celle de trop, elle n'osait imaginer ce que Shizuru avait pu faire pour soulager sa peine, elle se refusait à y penser et se menaçait de milles souffrances si il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Sa souffrance lui faisait imaginer son amour reprenant le chemin de la maison, s'excusant comme si de rien n'était, lui réclamant comme toujours une étreinte, un baiser. Mais bien vite ce rêve se transformait en fantasme sans nom, où leurs retrouvailles se changeaient en étreinte passionnelle et érotique. Et elle s'en voulait encore plus de tirer avantage d'un espoir qu'elle se procurait, d'espérer en plus de son retour, des gestes affectueux et un vice qu'elle n'assumerait jamais.

La louve sentait déjà cette envie rugir en elle, elle sentait déjà cette forte chaleur l'envahir et cette sensation des plus étranges la prendre aux tripes. Et la lycéenne refusait toujours d'écouter ce désir qui l'écoeurait et comme à son habitude, il mugissait de plus en plus fort, refusant d'être ignoré.

Elle savait deja qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter mais elle résista comme elle pu par fierté. La brune chercha, tout d'abord, à ignorer les courbes appétissantes qui défilaient devant ses yeux, nicha son visage sous son oreiller mordant dangereusement le matelas, griffant ce qu'elle trouvait avec colère. Et quand enfin elle ne pu plus supporter la vive douleur de son désir, elle jura et plongea sa main dans le bas de son pyjama tandis que l'autre s'agrippait furieusement à l'oreiller.

Bien que ce geste lui semblait abjecte, il n'empêchait qu'il restait instinctif, (Vous avez déjà entendu parler de cours pour apprendre à se tripoter vous ?) et elle savait d'ailleurs d'instinct comment se soulager au mieux. Mais bien évidemment trouvant cette manie extrêmement gênante, elle cherchait juste à vite en finir, sans prendre le temps d'apprécier l'instant. Or, par expérience, elle savait aussi que se presser ne l'amenait à rien, elle devait donc se résoudre à faire cela dans les règles de l'art.

Elle jura donc une nouvelle fois, laissant son fantasme envahir son esprit avec dégoût et sa main remonter plus haut pour passer sous son haut et malaxer ce qu'elle trouvait.

Laissant son imagination l'emmener à des pensées plus perverses mais aussi plus incongrues les unes que les autres. Tandis que sa main semblant en avoir assez de sa poitrine redescendait plus bas pour s'arrêter finalement à un point sensible de l'anatomie féminine.

Elle grogna, se trouvant partagé entre colère et soulagement, et commença de légères pressions sur ce petit bout de chair qui lui apportait bien du plaisir malgré tout. Elle mordit l'oreiller et accéléra le pas suivant ses envies, des doux gémissements lui échappant déjà.

Le corps désirable de sa princesse en tête elle continuait son petit jeu improvisé, la rendant plus vicieuse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, lui offrant sur un plateau de plaisantes idées qui lui valaient bien une sévère punition qu'elle aurait à cet instant accepté avec joie.

Elle se crispait au rythme de ses mouvements et sentait entre ses cuisses une humidité grandissante. La jeune louve, gémissant le nom de sa belle avec une sonorité bien particulière,se sentant arriver au bout, décida d'introduire dans son intimité son index tout en massant à l'aide de sa paume le petit bout de chair qu'elle ne voulait pas délaisser.

Quelques vas et vients lui suffirent à atteindre sa jouissance. Elle se crispa étonnement une dernière fois, poussa un long et exaltant gémissement final étouffé par l'oreiller avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent et que son appétit féroce ne laisse place à une lourde fatigue.

Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à ses joues rougies, cherchant à dissimuler sa honte, le regard dans le vague, la mine fatigué et abattue, les yeux cherchant avidement une source de tendresse après le plaisir. Puis enfin calmée, elle soupira de frustration, laissa tomber ses paupières sur ses émeraudes et s'endormit après avoir puisé dans son imagination une dernière image d'un visage souriant qu'elle chérissait tant.

Pendant ce temps, Shizuru qui ne se doutait pas que sa chère et tendre lui avait accorder une « attention toute particulière » (Mon dieu ! De quelle horrible négligence je suis !) culpabilisait presque autant. T.T On venait de lui apprendre que cela faisait bien plusieurs semaines qu'elle sortait avec l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et idiote comme elle était, elle avait trouvé le moyen de l'ignorer, l'oublier, se méprendre et douter de Natsuki !

Elle s'en aurait bien mordu les doigts mais ce n'était pas convenable. Au lieu de profiter de ces instants magiques, elle s'était bêtement méfiée. =-=

Les regrets l'envahissaient, les doutes s'estompaient mais l'incompréhension continuait de s'acharner tel un fléau.

Au final, Mai lui avait conté que Natsuki s'était brusquement décidé à faire face à ses sentiments, à les accepter et à les dévoiler au grand jour. La jeune lycéenne avait donc sauté sur elle à la première occasion, s'excusant de sa stupidité et de son égoïsme, lui déclarant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, enchaînant rougissements sur rougissements et lui assurant milles et une promesses !

Depuis elles filaient le parfait amour, ^^ avaient emménagées ensembles et étaient inséparables malgré quelques crises de jalousie et l'envie soudaine de Natsuki de se battre pour la domination dans le couple. ^^' Une certaine réaction contre le surplus de taquineries qu'elle recevait tout les jours.

Voilà ce à quoi devait maintenant faire face Shizuru, il lui fallait impérativement se faire à sa nouvelle vie pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon pouvant causer une quelconque tristesse à sa petite amie.

Ayant profiter de la journée pour s'établir un profil cohérent de petite amie, Shizuru attendait « comme d'habitude » que sa belle vienne la chercher. Cette dernière fut accueillit d'un franc sourire et d'un joyeux « Na-tsu-ki » ^^ qui la laissa légèrement perplexe étant donné son début de journée catastrophique. La Kaicho délaissa son fauteuil pour s'approcher de la nouvelle arrivante qu'elle serra vite dans ses bras avec affection.

Laissant son étonnement de côté, la brune plongea son visage dans les cheveux châtains clairs au parfum délicat qu'elle huma longuement et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne. Elle profita de cette position pour susurrer des mots d'amour à l'oreille de sa bien aimée qui rougissait de plus belle. /./

Un toussotement gêné de la part de Reito, sortit Shizuru d'une situation qu'elle jugeait délicate et lui valut les foudres de Kuga Natsuki, le fusillant dangereusement du regard. =-=

La louve entraîna bien vite Shizuru loin de ce lycée qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, enfourchant deja sa moto qu'elle fit vrombir avec un sourire sauvage. *O*

_**Commentaires des auteurs :**_

La fougère : On se fait un omake ? .

Chaton : J'en ai jamais fait ... oo

La fougère : Soit c'est un omake soit c'est ton numéro de téléphone, ton adresse, ton nom, ton prénom et ton adresse hotmail ! .

Chaton : Omake alors !

La fougère : Bien ! =-= Commençons par le plus simple : Qu'en penses tu ?

Chaton : On parle de quoi ? Oo

La fougère : =-= Bah de la fic !

Chaton : Ouais ... Mais on dit quoi ? oo

La fougère : Tout ce que tu écris va se retrouver dans la fic ! =-= fais attention à tes bêtises !

Chaton : moi je dis ! Je vois pas pourquoi elle mord l'oreiller ! XD

La fougère : Je commence à recopier tes phrases et tes questions ! u.u

Chaton : Non ! Je m'échauffe !

La fougère : Elle mord l'oreiller parce que je mords l'oreiller ! XD C'est une partie de moi que je laisse en ce personnage ! Sniff c'est beau ! T.T

Chaton : Tu vas mettre ça ? XD

La fougère : Oui ! Tout ce qu'on a dit ! Oo

Chaton : Mais faut dire des bonnes choses ! Là on dit rien ! =-=

La fougère : Ça n'en tient qu'à toi ! ^^

Chaton : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Nao ! Je suis la sainte des saintes ! XD

La fougère : T'as changé d'avis ? Tu préfères donner ton adresse, ton nom, ton prénom, ton numéro et ton adresse hotmail ? .

Chaton : Non, on sait jamais qui pourrais venir squatter chez moi ... Je préviens : j'ai un gros chien qui bave ! Comme toi !

La fougère : Mon chien bave pas ! Oo

Chaton : Non ! Toi, tu baves ! XD  
La fougère : oo Sur toi chaton, c'est obligé ! Autre chose ? Non bien on coupe ! XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre cinq : Révélations ? **_

Une fois de retour dans mon ... Je veux dire "notre" dortoir, je m'affale dans mon ... Notre canapé et soupire d'aise, épuisée de ma journée riche en rebondissements.

Natsuki m'observe et pouffe de rire.

-Tu es si fatiguée que ça ? Même la Grande Kaicho peut être fatiguée après une journée de cours ?

Je me redresse un peu et fait mine de bouder.

-Mouh, Natsuki se moque de moi ...

Elle s'approche de moi, me pousse contre le canapé, m'obligeant à m'allonger et se met à califourchon sur moi.

Ma belle me lance un grand sourire ravageur et se penche vers moi, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Ne sachant quoi faire, je me contente d'attendre en la laissant s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

Qu'est ce qu'elle compte me faire cette fois ? .

Alors qu'elle prends mes lèvres contre les siennes et qu'elle se serre contre moi, un fantasme ressurgit de mon esprit perverti et vient titiller une envie des plus bestiales. Mes joues se tintent d'un rouge vif et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un léger gémissement quand sa fine main se glisse lentement sous mon haut, effleurant avec douceur mon ventre.

Elle prend appui et se redresse délicatement, tandis que je tente de dissimuler mon visage avec une de mes mains.

Je soupire, gênée. Elle écarte ma main et ses joues rougissent à leur tour légèrement.

Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux et je tourne ma tête sur le côté.

Elle bafouille, comprenant que je me suis "enflammée" et que je me suis faite des idées sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire :

-Shizuru ... Je ne voulais pas ... Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais ... Je, je ne pensais pas ... Mais si tu en as envie ... Euh ...

N'osant pas terminer sa phrase, elle se tait et me dévisages rouge de honte.

Je me décide à plonger mon regard dans le sien puis me moque gentiment d'elle, feignant l'innocence :

-Ara, que raconte Natsuki ? Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ?

Natsuki est trop mignonne ! Ce ne serait pourtant pas ta première fois, pourtant tu es totalement gênée ~

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffes tendrement.

Elle fait une moue adorable et me réponds en marmonnant :

-Pas drôle ... Et puis ça ne serait que la deuxième fois ... /

Elle détourne le regarde et se redresse complètement avant de se rabaisser, semblant changer d'avis, cachant son visage contre mon cou.

M'amusant de la situation, je décide de continuer de la taquiner et lui demande donc d'une voix suave rehaussée d'une très légère curiosité :

-Natsuki, dis moi ~ Tu me raconterais comment tu as trouvé notre première fois ?

Elle se presse contre moi et je sens ses joues chauffées sérieusement contre mon cou. Elle répond brièvement à ma question :

-Jamais !

Je pose mes mains sur le bas de son dos, les passant avec lenteur sous son haut et insiste :

-Vraiment "jamais" ?

Elle frissonne un instant mais garde le silence.

Je remonte mes mains plus haut, caressant lentement sa peau et lui demande d'un ton suppliant :

-Ikezu ~ Natsuki, s'il te plait ~

Mon chiot me lance un "non" des plus secs et reste blotti contre moi.

Je redescends mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses que je m'amuse à ploter en lui disant d'une voix sensuelle :

-Si Natsuki fait la vilaine fille, je vais devoir la punir ~

Elle se relève presque aussitôt et tente de s'enfuir.

Je la rattrape de justesse et tente une nouvelle fois de lui faire tout avouer, en vain.

Dans l'autre monde, celui délaissée par la Kaicho (qui ne se doutait pas de l'effervescence qu'elle avait crée), le lycée Fuuka était en proie à une vive émotion. Il avait perdu son élève la plus célèbre, appréciée et dépérissait au fur et à mesure que les différents groupes de recherche mis sur pieds revenaient les mains vides.

Haruka avait été nommée responsable de la mission "Ramener Bubuzuke au conseil" et continuait d'envoyer ses troupes, inutilement, fouiller tout les recoins possibles et imaginables, jurant qu'elle retrouverait la Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé et la ramènerait de gré ou de force.

Natsuki qui s'était enfin décidé à sortir de sa chambre, désespérait, allongée au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs. Elle se maudissait, se croyant être la cause de la disparition de Shizuru.

Elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air, trouvant l'atmosphère de sa chambre trop lourde et celle des classes, couloirs et autres bâtisses trop électrique.

La brune prit un bol d'air et se releva, décidant qu'il n'était plus l'heure de se lamenter sur son sort. Elle courut à travers la cour, bien décidée de retrouver sa belle avant le lendemain.

Mon petit jeu avait fini en bataille de chatouilles, nous étions exténuées : Natsuki à moitié sur le sol, reprenant son souffle et moi adossée au canapé, assise sur le sol, n'en pouvant plus.

Je reprends doucement ma respiration puis me relève avant de tendre ma main vers Natsuki pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle regarde mes doigts, suspicieuse, se demandant si j'avais l'attention de lui réserver d'autres surprises puis la saisit.

Je la tire vers moi, la prends dans une étreinte puis la relâche en lui assenant une pichenette inattendue sur le front.

-Je finirais par le savoir tôt ou tard ~

Je lui tire la langue alors qu'elle porte une main à son front et ajoute, d'un ton provoquant :

-Ou je me contenterais de tes gémissements de la prochaine fois pour me faire une idée ~

Ma belle rougit instantannément face à mes propos et ne met pas longtemps à grommeler, n'osant pas me regarder en face :

-Grouh ... Shiz-Shizuru ... Ne dis pas ce genre de ... Choses de cette façon !

Je lui lance un grand sourire coquin et lui demande innocemment :

-Ara, et pourquoi donc, Na-tsu-ki ?

Elle me dévisages quelques secondes puis détourne de nouveau son regard de moi en lâchant un "parce que" boudeur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, la trouvant absolument adorable, ce qui fait aboyer de colère et de gêne mon petit chiot.

Je finis par me calmer au bout de quelques minutes et m'excuse pour mes taquineries.

Mon amour fait mine de bouder alors que je souris, amusée et que je me dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas enjouée.

Je lui demande ce qu'elle souhait pour le diner en saisissant une spatule, me dirige vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvre, rassurée de voir qu'il y a un minimum d'ingrédients (ce qui m'étonne de Natsuki mais après tout, il s'agit aussi de mon dortoir).

Elle me regarde faire et s'approche en me répondant enthousiaste :

-Frites/Steaks/Mayonnaise !

Je lui jette une regard sévère et la sermonne :

-Natsuki devrait manger plus sainement ! De plus, je suis sure que tu vas noyer ton repas avec cette sauce monstrueuse qu'on appelle plus communément "Mayonnaise" ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé !

Elle me fait sa tête de chien battu, les yeux presque larmoyants, lâchant un gémissement plaintif.

Je tente quelques instants de lui tenir tête mais abandonne bien vite ne pouvant résister à sa moue si mignonne

-Bien ... "je soupire et continue" Mais la prochaine fois, je te préparerais quelque chose de beaucoup plus diététique !

Elle ronchonne quelques instants puis va s'allonger à nouveau sur le canapé en attendant que je finisse de préparer le repas. L'odeur émanant de la nourriture la fait revenir, la bave au coin des lèvres, près de moi.

Mon chiot regarde les steaks positionnés dans la poêle (Owiiii une poêle !) puis m'observe avant de me demander, peu patiente :

-Shizuru, j'ai faim !

Je la dévisages longuement avant de répondre nonchalamment :

-Ara, Natsuki, tu n'es plus une enfant, je pense que tu peux patienter un peu.

Elle repart, affichant un visage boudeur jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle, le diner prêt.

Ma douce accourt, alors, un magnifique sourire maintenant peint sur ses lèvres, contente de pouvoir se rassasier.

Vient alors l'heure du coucher. Natsuki, apparemment décidée à ne pas dormir, profite du fait que je sois bien calé au matelas pour se venger, semble t'il, des taquineries que je lui avais fait subir plus tôt dans la journée.

Collée à moi, elle s'amuse à passer ses mains sous mon haut prétextant vouloir les réchauffer, me faisant frissonner contre elle.

Cela la fait rire. Elle se glisse entre mes cuisses et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, la frottant contre elle de temps à autre, s'amusant à me taquiner quelques minutes avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Je souris, passe une main dans ses cheveux, heureuse que mon vœu se soit réalisé, heureuse de pouvoir dormir contre elle, puis laisse le sommeil m'emporter.

La bibliothèque de Fuuka me fait maintenant face, me paraissant bien paisible, presque endormie sous la lune et les étoiles.

Je m'empresse d'ouvrir les lourdes portes puis m'avance au milieu de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Mes yeux mettent peu de temps à habituer à l'obscurité des lieux. Je balaye la salle du regard puis m'attarde sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, un livre en main, m'observant d'un coin de la pièce un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Nagi ? Que fais tu ici ?

Le jeune homme m'ignore ou plutôt feins de m'ignorer quelques minutes avant de me répondre d'une voix mielleuse et insupportable :

-Mais voyons, Shi-zu-ru, c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ~

Il s'approche lentement, continuant de parler, alors que je le dévisages suspicieusement :

-Ne sommes nous pas dans ton rêve ?

Il écarte les mains, me montrant l'intégralité de la salle puis continue, la situation semblant beaucoup l'amusée :

-Pourquoi m'as fait tu venir, Shi-zu-ru ? As tu fait une bêtise ?

Un malaise me prend. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment commis une erreur, ce qui me déconcerte fortement. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'installe alors que la voix de Nagi retentit à nouveau, toujours aussi mielleuse :

-Pourquoi as tu tout abandonné ? Pourquoi as tu abandonné Natsuki ?

Je le fixe, abasourdie et alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, il me coupe la parole :

-Tu sais ... "il fait une pause et ricane un moment" Cette idiote te cherche encore, mais elle ne te trouvera pas !

Je m'approche de lui, agacée, prête à la gifler, à lui faire payer son affront et ses pitreries mais à peine ai-je fait quelques pas qu'il disparait, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussières.

Je regarde le tas tombé au sol et ne peut m'empêcher d'y mettre un coup de pied, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-Shizuru ne soit pas en colère, nous essayons de t'aider ...

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Mashiro qui étrangement se tient debout sans aucune difficulté.

Elle me fixe de son regard penaud et continue, calmement :

-Shizuru ... Tu te souviens de cette nuit ... Cette nuit durant laquelle tu as fait un voeu ?

J'acquiesces d'un mouvement de tête et continue de l'écouter, perplexe :

-Et bien, il s'est réalisé comme tu as sûrement pu le constater ...

Le problème, Shizuru, c'est que tu as été transporté dans un monde que tu as crée de toutes pièces quand tu as fait ton souhait ...

Je prends quelques secondes à assimiler l'information et elle reprend :

-De ce fait, tu as disparu de ton ancien monde, tu l'as en quelque sorte abandonné, lui ainsi que tes amis ...

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il se passait, me perdant dans mes pensées.

Ne suis-je pas dans mon monde ? Il a changé, c'est vrai ... Mais pourtant ... Après tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, non ?

Un mal de tête commence à pointer le bout de son nez et Mashiro continue :

-Tu sais, Shizuru, ils te recherchent ... Même Natsuki ...

Il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu retrouve ton monde et ton ancienne vie.

Je comprendrais que-

Je la coupe en plein discours, hors de moi :

-Il serait mieux que je retourne dans mon ancien monde ! Pour qui ? Pour Natsuki qui passe son temps à jouer avec mes sentiments ? Pour mes "amis" qui n'osent plus me regarder en face après le Festival des Himes ? Pour mes camarades qui passent leur temps à me suivre et à faire mon éloge sans savoir quel monstre je suis ? Ou pour vous, que je ne serez nommé parce que cela vous arrange ?

Je fais une pause, reprenant mon souffle, serrant les poings :

-Ce nouveau monde est merveilleux à côté de l'ancien ! La seule personne qui m'importe vraiment se préoccupe enfin de moi et m'aime sincèrement ! Je ne suis plus poursuivit par mon fan club ni par aucune autre personne ! Mai, Reito, Haruka et les autres ... Ils m'ont parlé comme si de rien n'était, naturellement et sincèrement, sans se méfier, sans se demander si j'allais les écorcher vif !

Je m'en fiche pas mal que cela vous arrange ! Occupez vous de vos affaires !

Je ferme les yeux, la douleur m'empoignant avec force avant de les ré-ouvrir difficilement.

J'observe le paysage qui a changé, profitant que j'ai les yeux clos, de toute évidence, laissant place à une forêt ténébreuse.

Je cherche Mashiro du regard, en vain.

Un bruissement de feuilles m'incite à me retourner. Je contemple Natsuki couverte d'égratignures et de saletés sortir de la pénombre suivit de Mai qui tente de la retenir.

Je m'apprête à l'appeler mais celle ci ne semble pas me voir et hurle désespérée, brisant le silence du lieu :

-Shizuru ? Où es tu ?

Je tente de lui répondre mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je réessaye en vain.

Je la vois se laisser tomber à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, continuant d'hurler inutilement, Mai tentant de la raisonner.

-Natsuki, c'est inutile ! On a déjà retourné tout le lycée, le campus et les alentours ! Il est tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer !

Quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et roulent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle lui demande, désemparée :

-Et Shizuru ?

Mai attrape sa main et la tire vers elle, essayant de la faire se relever.

-On ne peut plus rien y faire, Natsuki ... Je suis sûre que Shizuru est en sécurité et qu'elle ne risque rien ! On continuera de la chercher demain si tu veux mais pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes !

Natsuki finit par se lever, essuyant ses larmes et tourne les talons, prête à suivre Mai.

Prise de panique, je tends la main pour attraper un pan de son uniforme, alors qu'elle se laisse guider par son amie, mais mon bras passe à travers elle.

Impuissante, je ne peux que la regarder s'en aller à travers la forêt, les larmes montant à mes yeux, menaçant de couler.

Qu'avais je fait ? La voix de Mashiro retentit légèrement à travers les arbres, presque inaudible :

-Shizuru, nous te laissons encore trois jours pour décider dans quel monde tu veux continuer de vivre ... Nous respecterons ta décision ...

Dans un ultime espoir, j'hurle le nom de mon amour et me réveille en sursaut, couverte de sueur, Natsuki au dessus de moi, me dévisageant, inquiète.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre six : Souvenirs ?**_

J'halète rapidement sous les yeux de mon Amour qui passe sa douce main sur mon front, comme pour me rassurer, me dévisageant avec inquiétude.

Une larme vient perler au coin de mon œil droit qu'elle recueille du bout du doigt.

Sa main plonge dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle s'abaisse lentement vers moi, déposant sur mes lèvres un léger baiser, un simple et délicat effleurement qui me fait fermer les yeux et m'accrocher à elle avec force.

Elle se colle à moi, approchant sa bouche si désirable de mon oreille et murmure tendrement :

-Shizuru, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, je suis là.

Je reprends mon souffle lentement et niche mon visage contre son cou, respirant son doux parfum.

Cette odeur me semble si réelle et si familière que je me met en tête que tout cela n'avait été effectivement qu'un mauvais rêve. Ces bras si chaleureux, je me surprends à penser qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de me serrer ainsi contre toi. Le son de ta voix si agréable à mes oreilles, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a toujours calmé de cette façon. Et le goût de tes lèvres, horriblement délicieux, je pense l'avoir déjà gouté à maintes reprises. Et tout cela devrait s'arrêter ? Cela devrait il vraiment resté songe ?

Plusieurs larmes roulent sur mes joues alors que tu tente de m'apaiser et je me souviens de ta peau nue contre la mienne, de tes mains exquises et diaboliques parcourant mon corps timidement mais toujours avec amour.

Mon cou se remémore tes lèvres et tes crocs qui mordillaient adorablement ma peau puis mon corps entier se réveille, se serrant au maximum contre le tien protecteur et aimant, se souvenant totalement de lui et de ses gestes.

Quelques images me reviennent plus clairement puis je m'écroule de fatigue, exténuée mais aimée.

**~Ellipse temporelle~ **

J'ouvre les yeux très lentement puis les referme, me blottissant contre le matelas, me nichant confortablement entre les couvertures.

Je soupire et somnoles ainsi quelques instants avant de me rendre compte qu'il me manque quelque chose ... Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je cherche donc à tâtons le corps de Natsuki à travers les couvertures, glissant ma main sur le matelas, n'omettant aucune parcelle. Ne la trouvant pas je me décide à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, cherchant du regard ma bien aimée grâce au peu de lumière ayant réussit à s'infiltrer malgré les volets.

Je jette les couvertures devant moi et saute brusquement hors du lit, une inquiétude venant m'assaillir avec force. Je vérifie la présence de ma belle dans toutes les pièces du dortoir, allant jusque dans le couloir commun aux étudiants, ne la trouvant nulle part.

Je l'appelle, alors, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interromps. L'espoir me revenant, je cours jusque dans le salon et saisit en vitesse le portable posé sur la table basse. Je décroche et attend avec impatience d'entendre la voix de mon interlocuteur.

-Allo, Shizuru ? Tu es réveillée ?

je soupire de soulagement et réponds d'une voix enjouée :

-Ara, Natsuki ! Oui je viens juste de me réveiller !

Puis ne tenant plus, je lui demande avec empressement :

-Où es tu ?

Sa voix affectueuse et douce dont je ne peux plus me passer me répond chaleureusement :

-Et bien, je suis à Fuuka, je profite de la pause pour t'appeler "Elle se tait quelques secondes et reprend doucement" Comme tu avais plutôt mal dormi cette nuit et que tu dormais à poings fermés ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ... "Elle semble quelques peu désolée" J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ... J'ai été prévenir Haruka que tu n'allais pas bien. Elle a un peu ronchonné au début mais elle a promit de faire passer le message aux enseignants et comme tu es une élève studieuse, je ne pense pas que tu auras de problème en particulier ... Enfin j'espère ...

Je m'appuis contre la table basse et m'assoies à moitié alors qu'elle renchérit :

-Si tu as faim je t'ai laissé ton petit déjeuner dans la cuisine ... Mais bon comme il est midi passée-

Je l'interromps soudainement :

-Natsuki ~

-Hum, quoi ?

Je souris et lui réponds, sincère :

-Ne t'inquiète pas et merci pour tout ~

Elle soupire, soulagée et reprends, rassurée :

-Je m'inquiétais un peu, tu étais brûlante hier soir, je pensais que tu étais tombé malade. "Un sonnerie retentit au loin" Ah je vais devoir retourner en cours ...

Shizuru ! Reposes toi bien, je reviens aussi vite que je le peux.

Elle s'apprête à raccrocher puis ajoute rapidement :

-A tout à l'heure ... Et Shizuru ...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime ~

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de me répondre et raccroche aussitôt, ce qui me fait sourire.

Mon petit chiot est bien timide ~

Je repose le téléphone sur la table de salon et me relève, un peu déçue de devoir passer le reste de la journée seule.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre les volets, clignant des yeux, éblouit par la lumière vive qui envahit la pièce. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et me retourne, laissant la fenêtre ouverte.

Je me rends dans la cuisine et aperçoit un plateau recouvert d'un film transparent que je m'empresse de retirer. J'observe le contenu et ne peux m'empêche de sourire.

Ara, Natsuki m'a préparé le parfait petit déjeuner japonais et il à l'air délicieux, comment vais je bien pouvoir la remercier ? Il faut la récompenser comme il se doit ~

Un sourire pervers prends place sur mes lèvres alors qu'un fantasme fait irruption dans mes réflexions. (Oh yeah)

Je fais réchauffer la soupe miso ainsi que le bol de riz puis commence à infuser du thé vert, me laissant aller à mes pensées érotiques. Je vais chercher les deux bols maintenant brûlants et vers la boisson une fois prête dans une tasse avant de disposer le tout sur le plateau que je transporte jusqu'au salon.

Je m'installe à la table sur laquelle je viens plus tôt de déposer mon repas et alors que je porte un peu de riz à mes lèvres, des images semblent me revenir doucement en mémoire. Je ferme mes yeux et me concentre sur ce "souvenir" qui je sais n'en ai pas véritablement un.

Je peux voir Natsuki penaude et déçue, devant un plateau quasi semblable à celui ci, contenant un bol de riz se rapprochant plus de la bouillie que d'autre chose, une soupe miso à la couleur verdâtre et aux composants brûlés et du natto absolument immangeable.

Ce "souvenir" se grave en moi lentement et je pouffe de rire comprenant qu'il s'agissait là du premier repas que m'avait concocté Natsuki. Mon pauvre petit chiot l'avais jeté aussitôt et en était rouge de honte.

Je reprends mon sérieux. Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à récupérer peu à peu des bribes des souvenirs de moments que j'aurais pu passer dans ce monde.

Récupérer ainsi des souvenirs ne m'appartenant pas vraiment me déboussole un peu mais ne me déplait pas réellement, ce me rends même plutôt heureuse.

Je me sens de plus en plus appartenir à cette vie et à ce monde et même si je m'en réjouis d'une certaine façon, je sais que c'est une mauvaise chose, que cela va se répercuter sur mes choix et qu'ils seront d'autant plus difficile à faire.

Je soupire, tiraillée par différents sentiments et finit mon repas dans le silence complet, n'ayant pas envie d'être dérangée dans mes pensées par le son de la télévision ou d'autres nuisances sonores.

Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres et boit l'intégralité de la boisson avant de reposer le récipient sur la table, complètement rassasiée.

Je reste immobile quelques minutes avant de porter mon regarde sur mon portable, horriblement tentée d'appeler Natsuki. Je ne cède pas à mon caprice, ne voulant pas l'ennuyer pendant ses cours et me lève pour porter le plateau jusqu'à l'évier avant de m'occuper de la vaisselle.

Ce fait, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, m'ennuyant déjà.

Shizuru cherches une activité, cherches !

Je réfléchit quelques instants puis souris.

Et si au lieu d'attendre que les souvenirs me reviennent, j'essayais de les faire ressurgir par moi même ? Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et ils me reviendront quoiqu'il arrive, non ? Tant pis si cela fait pencher la balance vers l'option "nouvelle vie, nouveau monde". Mon choix sera ainsi rapidement fait. Tant pis si je m'aventure sur le chemin de la facilité.

Réflexions faites, je m'allonge sur le dos, ferme les yeux et tente de faire travailler ma mémoire, vainement. J'essaye encore quelques instants puis me redresse sachant mon acte inutile. Je soupire. Bon d'accord je ne tricherais pas ...

Je balaye la salle du regard, à l'a recherche d'une nouvelle occupation.

**~Changement de monde~**

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre monde, le lycée Fuuka paraissait effroyablement endeuillé.

Une grande partie des étudiants était rongée par le désespoir et l'inquiétude, affichant des visages affligés et tourmentés : être séparé de son idole l'avait abattue.

Les classes étaient quasiment vides, même les professeurs désertaient leur cours.

La voix de la Kaicho remplaçante retentissait dans les couloirs avec force. Elle jurait, agacée de la situation, hurlant aux élèves et enseignants de retourner dans leur classe et d'arrêter de pleurnicher inutilement.

Natsuki horriblement meurtrie ne pouvait absolument rien avaler et peinait énormément à trouver le sommeil. Elle errait tel un fantôme vers les différents lieux où elle avait partagé un moment avec la Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé, sa belle disparue. S'enfermant dans un mutisme total, elle n'offrait à quiconque lui adressait la parole qu'un simple regard vide.

Mai s'inquiétait infiniment pour sa meilleure amie et se surprenait à maudire la Kaicho pour s'être lâchement enfuit. Elle suivait Natsuki à la trace, refusant de la laisser seule, craignant que cette dernière ne commette un acte des plus abjectes et désespérés.

**~Changement de monde~ **

Je pesais le pour et le contre pour chacune de mes options, me disant que je devais faire mon choix rapidement étant donné la détresse que j'avais pu observer chez Natsuki dans mon rêve.

Je lâche un juron, n'arrivant pas à me décider puis entends un cliquetis propre aux clés et aux serrures qui dissipe aussitôt mon agacement.

J'accours à toute vitesse et ouvre la porte à ma bien aimée, l'accueillant avec le plus beau de mes sourires.

Elle semble essoufflée mais joyeuse.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !

Je la contemple et une image secoue soudainement et vigoureusement mon esprit. Cette image de Natsuki devant cette même entrée des bagages en main, un sourire niais mais adorable aux lèvres.

Elle me prends dans ses bras et me demande, amusée, pourquoi je la regarde de cette façon.

Je me presse contre elle et murmure simplement au creux de son oreille :

-Je me souviens de ton emménagement comme si c'était hier ...

Laissez des commentaires, je suis friande de compliments et d'encouragements en tout genre =) N'hésitez pas à signaler tout erreur, problème de ma part ou encore choses qui vous aient déplu ! Merci de continuer à lire ce "truc" ! xD


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre sept : Première fois ? (LEMON)**_

-Hey Shizuru !

Je me retourne vers toi, lentement, je te regarde courir vers moi, t'accueillant avec mon plus beau sourire. Tu te réfugies directement dans mes bras. Je te serre contre moi, me faisant violence pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid. Je sens ton souffle sur mon cou découvert que tu t'empresses t'embrasser.

Là, dans tes bras, je n'ai plus froid, mon corps s'empreint de te chaleur et se réchauffe rapidement.

Tes lèvres que je chéris tant trace un chemin sur mon cou, ma joue, jusqu'à mes lèvres avides de toi. Elle effleurent à peine leur cible et se reculent, fières de leur méfait.

Je souris et part à mon tour à leur recherche. Tu te dérobes à nouveau, désirant sans nul doute me provoquer silencieusement. Je te dévisages, un flocon de neige chute avec lenteur sur ton visage. Il fond rapidement et la goutte qu'il laisse vient glisser jusqu'à ton sourire indocile et sadique. Tu n'y fais pas attention et me nargue, sans un mot.

Tu me défies de ton regard insolent, je peux y lire toute ta prétention : Tu sais que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de répondre à ta provocation et je m'avance pour me serrer de nouveau contre toi.

Une de mes mains passe dans ta crinière pour mieux agripper ta nuque, quant à l'autre elle trouve sa place sur le bas de ton dos, se logeant sous tes vêtements. Je presse mes lèvres tendrement contre les tiennes, un peu surprise qu'elles ne m'échappent pas et les caresse doucement de ma langue.

Tu es apparemment décidée à m'embêter jusqu'au bout et garde ta bouche délicieusement effrontée scellée. Tu pouffes de rire et moi, légèrement agacée, j'entreprends de mordiller délicatement ta lèvre inférieur avant de la mordre plus fortement.

Un gémissement t'échappe et nous nous décidons finalement à délaisser le froid et la neige pour nous rendre au plus vite chez nous.

Ta main vient furtivement prendre la mienne et tu m'entraine joyeusement dans ton sillage. Je te suis tranquillement et abrite ma main libre du vent glacial en la glissant dans la poche de mon manteau.

Tu ne dis rien, te contentant de sourire bêtement, quant à moi, je profite silencieusement de ta présence et resserre ma main autour de la tienne.

Nous laissons derrière nous de multiples traces de pas qui cassent sévèrement l'impeccable étendue de neige, ainsi que nos ombres entrelacées tâchant rudement le sol immaculé. Un autre couple assis, non loin, sur un banc nous dévisage curieusement et je me dis que nous sommes sûrement pour eux comme ces traces et nos ombres. Pourtant je me réjouis de mon intolérable bonheur, m'amusant d'en révolter et d'en étonner plus d'un. Tu les fusilles du regard puis soupire, exaspérée.

Nous arrivons rapidement à notre appartement que tu ouvres hâtivement.

Je te pousse à l'intérieur et te plaque contre le mur avant de refermer abruptement la porte. J'enlève directement mon manteau et le jette au sol avant de faire de même avec ton écharpe et ton blouson, découvrant ton cou appétissant.

Je me colle à toi puis suçote et mordille fiévreusement cette peau dénudée si tentante, alors que mes mains impatientes se faufilent sous ton haut. Tu sembles surprise mais finalement, tu fais face à mon désir irrépressible et inconvenant que je tentais de dissimuler, me prenant dans tes bras avec hésitations.

Je soupire de soulagement et délaisse ton cou pour capturer tes délicieuses lèvres. Cette fois tu réponds adorablement à mon baiser vorace et désireux. Tes mains se glissent timidement dans mon dos, je frissonne contre toi alors qu'elles caressent avec lenteur ma peau.

Tu prends vraisemblablement conscience de mon état, je peux le sentir : Tes joues chauffent au fur et à mesure que je dénude mon impatience et mon envie. Tentant de ne pas les laisser me submerger, j'approche mes lèvres de ton oreille et te murmure une demande. La gêne et le désir m'empêchent d'articuler correctement mais tu sembles avoir compris et après plusieurs minutes à reprendre ton souffle tu m'entraine jusqu'à la chambre, tes joues extrêmement rougies mais le pas décidé.

Tu relâches ma main et saute dans les couvertures, voulant surement dissimuler ta gêne. Je ne peux que sourire face à tom embarras et ton adorable crainte.

Je me glisse sous les couverture après avoir défait mes bottines et mes chaussettes et m'allonge contre toi, toujours aussi rouge que je dévisages longuement.

Je dépose un baiser sur ton front et pouffe de rire en voyant ton appréhension dans ton sublime regard.

-Ara, Natsuki est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle est embarrassée ~

Tu « aboies » déjà, mécontente que je me moque de toi et je continue, m'amusant de la situation :

-Natsuki est si pressée qu'elle a sauté dans le lit avec ses chaussures, quelle impatiente tu fais ~

Ce dit je défais tes baskets et tes chaussettes tandis que tu rétorques en bafouillant adorablement :

-Shizuru ! Ce ... Ce n'est pas ça ! Je peux ... Je peux très bien le faire toute seule et arrête de me tourner en dé-dérision !

Je me mets à califourchon sur toi, te laissant bredouiller, je soulève ton haut légèrement et m'amuse à caresser du bout des doigts ton bas-ventre. Tu frissonnes légèrement et te tais, voyant que je ne t'écoutes pas.

Je remonte un peu plus ton haut et déposes un délicat baiser sur ton nombril avant de me redresser pour observer ta réaction. Tu lâches un long soupir, ton regard fuit le mien et tes rougissements reprennent de plus belle. Je souris tendrement devant ton innocence et m'abaisse, t'obligeant à me regarder.

-Natsuki ... « Tu plonge enfin ton regard dans le mien, je dépose un frêle baiser sur tes lèvres et continue d'un ton espiègle » Ara, tu pourrais te redresser un peu, s'il te plait ?

Tu me dévisages suspicieusement mais accèdes à ma demande. Je te fais lever les bras, t'enlève ton pull et ton tee-shirt puis profitant de ta position, j'ôte délicatement ton soutien-gorge, prenant soin de le faire délicieusement glisser sur tes bras.

Tu te rallonges aussitôt et tente de cacher ta poitrine avec un pan de la couverture mais je t'arrête bien vite : je plaque tes mains contre le matelas, désirant en voir plus.

Tu me demandes de te lâcher alors que j'approche dangereusement mon visage de ton torse, descendant mes lèvres, les glissant de ton cou à un de tes seins que je prends en bouche avec gourmandise. Un gémissement t'échappe, je sens tes mains fébriles trembler sous les miennes puis ta voix suppliante me demande avec difficulté :

-Shizuru ... S'il te plait ... Éteins les lumières ...

Je me redresse légèrement et t'observes. Tu attrapes rapidement un oreiller et te cache avec de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas voir tes rougissements. Je me lève, soupire, énervée de m'être emporté ainsi puis appuie sur l'interrupteur avant de me glisser à nouveau sous la couette. Je saisis l'oreiller, l'enlève doucement de tes mains, décidée à me montrer plus douce et indulgente, et m'allonge lentement sur toi.

Je t'embrasse amoureusement, dépose quelques baisers sur ta joue et ton cou puis me redresse et défait lentement mon pull, mon tee-shirt puis mon soutien-gorge. Je sens mes joues chauffées légèrement : Même si il n'y a que peu de lumière étant donné que le soleil se couche, je sens ton regard embarrassée mais curieux sur moi. Je me penche rapidement et me colle à toi, soupirant au contact de ta peau contre la mienne.

Tes mains timides et moites viennent parcourir mon dos, elles me caressent tendrement et m'arrachent un nouveau soupir. Je reste ainsi, quelques instants, profitant de tes caresses, de tes baisers et de la sensation exquise de ta peau contre la mienne puis amène mes lèvres aux tiennes, les embrassant langoureusement. Tu réponds au baiser avec appétit et soupire lorsque je frôle du bout des doigts ta peau fiévreuse. Ma bouche reprends le chemin vers ta poitrine, déposant sur son passage de légers baisers, elle s'attarde sur tes mamelons puis se décide à en prendre un en bouche, le tétant, tout d'abord, avec retenue puis plus audacieusement. Tu te crispes dans un premier temps mais finit par te détendre, essayant tout de même de retenir quelques soupirs et gémissements. J'entrouvre les lèvres et glisse ma langue plus bas, léchouillant dans sa descente ta peau savoureuse.

Je me redresse un peu, ayant buter contre le haut de ton jean, et de mes doigts pressés je le déboutonnes furtivement avant de le faire glisser le long de tes cuisses emportant avec lui ton sous vêtement. Au bout du lit, je laisses tomber le tout au sol et en profite pour enlever moi même ce qu'il me reste de vêtements.

Je remonte tes cuisses délicatement puis me glisse entre elles avant de soupirer lourdement, cherchant déjà plus de contact. Mes mains parcourt tes hanches et remonte jusqu'à tes genoux, les caressant langoureusement, tandis que ma bouche repart à la recherche de tes lèvres et que mon corps se cale au maximum contre le tien.

Tu romps rapidement le baiser et me murmure de ta voix faible et désireuse :

-Shizuru ... Je t'aime ...

Tu lâche un soupir et profite d'un moment d'étourdissement de ma part pour me renverser et prendre ma place. Je t'accueille chaleureusement, te serrant contre moi, je niche mon visage contre ton cou, ferme les yeux, m'enivrant de ton parfum et chuchote amoureusement un « moi aussi ».

Ta main débauchée descend avec une certaine hésitation le long de mon torse, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur mon bas-ventre puis reprenant sa route, effleurant du bout de ses doigts mon entre-jambe.

Je me crispe contre toi alors que ta main se presse maladroitement contre mon intimité, un jappement m'échappe et mes joues se réchauffent brusquement.

Tu ne bouges plus pendant quelques minutes, sûrement gênée et rouge comme jamais tu ne l'avais été, ce qui me fait grogner lourdement.

Comprenant que tu puisses être désemparée, ma main rejoins la tienne, lui indiquant de continuer puis remonte une fois ton assurance retrouvée. Je me laisse allé à tes caresses, gémissant et susurrant quelques mots parfois incompréhensibles au creux de ton oreille puis bien vite je glisse une main sur l'intérieur de ta cuisse puis la remonte langoureusement avant de t'offrir un traitement similaire, capturant voracement tes lèvres, les embrassant passionnément.

Je te sens t'agiter au dessus de moi, réclamant d'ores et déjà plus de sensations. Tes lèvres et tes doigts sont beaucoup plus audacieux et pervers, tu prends un malin plaisir à tester toutes parties de mon corps qui te tombent sous la main ou que tu découvres de ta bouche et mes gémissements ne font qu'accentuer ton appétit.

Bientôt cela ne te suffit plus et tu me réclames de ta voix plaintive de te prendre. J'halète avec difficulté et tente de rester la plus consciente possible, alors que je glisse docilement un doigt en toi.

Tu te contracte et m'agrippe de ton bras libre, le souffle dangereusement trépidant.

Je te sens fébrile et au bord de l'épuisement mais tu te fais violence et je te sens t'immiscer lentement en moi. La chaleur me devient insupportable, je tremble de plus en plus contre toi et ne désire plus rien d'autre que toi. Un dernier mouvement de ta part me plonge dans une délicieuse inconscience, je me retrouve comme propulsée et ce moment m'est si savoureux que mon souffle reste bloqué dans ma poitrine. Je redescend un peu trop vite à mon goût de mon nuage et te retrouve exténuée et haletante. Je reprends lentement mon souffle et te cajole amoureusement, le reste n'ayant plus aucune importance.

Une sonnerie assourdissante et vicieuse me sort de mon sommeil. J'entends l'importun valdingué contre un mur alors que j'ouvre lentement les yeux, essayant de comprendre qui j'étais et où j'étais. Je me redresse difficilement et passe une main sur mon visage, complètement perdue.

Des lèvres viennent se poser tendrement sur ma joue. Je tourne la tête pour observer leur propriétaire. Une chevelure d'ébène, des yeux émeraudes, un teint pâle et un corps parfait ... Natsuki ...

Je la dévisages ainsi longuement ne comprenant plus rien du tout, encore secouée par mon rêve.

-Hey Shizuru, ça ne va pas ?

Mon amour me lance un regarde inquiet, alors que je tente de retrouver mes esprits. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions et pour lui répondre, encore troublée :

-Ara, dur réveil ...

Elle me sourit et déclare joyeusement :

-Ah ça je connais !

Je la contemple et lui demande, espièglement :

-Ara, Natsuki fait souvent des rêves érotiques ?

Elle reste bouche bée et ses joues se teintent légèrement.

-Euh ... non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...

Elle toussote, gênée avant que ça curiosité ne commence à la titiller :

-Et ce rêve ... Si tu me le racontait ?

Mince ...


End file.
